Pudding, Coffee and Black Jelly by the Side
by Delusion Dreamer - Iota
Summary: It's not jealously. No matter what that stalkerish idiot says, it's not jealously. Even if it stings whenever they talk. Even if it hurts whenever they touch. Even if she feels like shouting whenever they hold hands, hug, or do pretty much anything together. It's not jealously at all, and Noire knows it... But to say it feels infuriating would be a massive understatement.


_**Bursts of inspiration are pretty nice, aren't they?**_

 _ **You're just there, chilling out, being mentally murdered by life, and then, bam, story written.**_

 _ **It's honestly a bit weird, but, hey! I ain't complainin' here!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: To this day, I still haven't devised a plan to take control of Neptunia. Someday, though... Hehehehe...**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **•Pudding, Coffee and Black Jelly by the Side•**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Planeptune truly is an amazing place, isn't it?

Clean air, vivid colors, unique architecture, and even more unique citizens, from a panda who loves to draw to a girl who looks exactly like the Planeptunian Candidate. All in all, 'boring' and 'ugly' are the very last words one would use to describe the Land of Purple Progress.

As such, it's no surprise that the whole nation tends to be inundated with sightseeing eyes during weekends; especially so if the day is as beautiful as today.

After all, with the azure sky filled with a considerable yet not overwhelming amount of clouds, the morning's sunlight can freely wash upon the land, its warmth somewhere comfortable between the tropical Leanbox and the frigid Lowee.

Amidst such a climate, as the brisk breeze passes by, several types of bird can be spotted flying overhead, while distant cries of boxbirds can be heard if one finds themselves in the right spot.

It is almost like a scene right out of a tourism ad, except much more real; which is why, no matter where one looks, chances are they'll be able to spot a couple or two wandering around, be it a duo of shy wallflowers, a pair of casual friend-lovers...

"Here, here! Take this Nepower Up!"

"I hope you realize that one was terrible."

"Hahaha... Yup. Feelin' kiiiinda embarrassed now."

... or even two of the incomparably important CPUs, enjoying each other's company by a wooden table amidst a clearing in one of the several Planeptunian parks.

"Anyway, you wanna or wannot?" Neptune asks as she leans forward, a wide smile on her lips and a spoonful of pudding held towards the other girl seated across her. "Just sayin', this here's the only spoon with me. Preeetty sure ya can guess what that meeeaanns~"

"Are you serious?" Blanc shoots back instantly, narrowing her eyes as places her book on the table. "What sort of person do you take me for?"

"The sorta person who may get some Nepudding if she wants~" comes the smiling girl's cheerful reply.

"... Honestly..." It's not long until the Loweean CPU sighs in resignation, finally giving in to the pestering. Without a semblance of hesitation, she leans forward and takes the spoon into her mouth, retreating back to her spot right after.

As she savors the taste of the dissolving pudding, the brunette simply raises the book back to her face, resuming her reading as if nothing happened at all.

"Hehehe..."

"... Ugh..."

Her cheeks do redden quite a bit at the other girl's smile, though.

Then, as Neptune goes back to emptying her third or so cup of pudding, and Blanc continues to silently enjoy her book, it's quite a wonder how the atmosphere around the two girls feels peaceful, their completely different personalities not clashing at all.

All in all, the whole scene looks calm, cute...

* * *

 ** _And ungodly annoying._**

 ***CRACK***

As she continues to peek amidst trees and bushes at the pair of CPUs, Noire doesn't even react to the noticeable noise of the trunk's outer layer being unable to withstand her tight grip. And, really, how could she?

Before her is **_the most infuriating sight ever,_** after all.

 _'What is this...? Where are the hurtfully cheesy lines? Where is the awkward flirting?!'_

Little by little, the crack on the tree widens.

 _'WHY THE HELL DO THEY LOOK SO COMFORTABLE?!'_

 ***CRACK***

And once again the noise sounds.

Not that Noire cares, of course.

 _'This is just... not fair...'_

Slowly, the woman retreats back into cover, gritting her teeth in something very, _very_ similar to world-shattering anger.

 ** _'So! Not! Fair!'_**

Seriously, do those idiots **really** need to act so naturally?! It's almost like... like...

 _... They were made for each other._

 ***CRACK***

"Rrrrgghhh...!"

Why... is this... so... **_UNBEARABLE_**?!

"My, what an unsightly display.".

 _'Oh, for the love of...'_

As the very familiar voice comes from the ravenette's left, the sound which escapes her lips is something between a growl and a sigh.

 _Of course_ she had to appear. Gotta complete the whole damn set, after all.

"Look..." Taking a deep breath in an attempt not to murder a certain someone, Noire begins turning around to face the obvious newcomer. "I don't need to hear that from a per..." Any words in her throat die at the sight which greets her, however. "... Vert?"

"Yes, my twintailed friend?"

"Um..." The Lastationite CPU blinks quizzically, her annoyance momentarily forgotten as she gestures at the blonde's body. "... Mind explaining yourself?"

"Hm?" At that, Vert glances down at herself, moving her camera out of the way in order to take a look at her brown trench coat, its color matching perfectly the fedora sitting atop her head. "Ah, well..." Following that, she simply shoots the ravenette a smile. "Much unlike you, it just so happens I am completely prepared for stalking our dear friends."

"... Of course you'd announce something like that out loud," Noire mumbles at the other woman, only afterwards narrowing her scarlet eyes. "And I'm _not_ stalking anyone. I'm just... observing those two."

"From behind a tree?" the blonde asks mockingly as she leans against a trunk.

" _And bushes,_ " the ravenette adds irritatedly.

Vert raises an eyebrow, smile still very much in place.

"... Shut up, at least I have a good reason."

"Oh, how interesting," the Leanboxian CPU muses as she peeks out of her cover, using her camera to take a few shots at the two oblivious girls several meters away. "I must admit, I have never seen anyone classify 'jealously' as a 'good reason.'"

" _I'm **not** jealous,_ " Noire hisses back, doing the same as the blonde and taking a look at the pair of idiots. "I'm just making sure that stupid pudding eater doesn't cause any tr—"

She freezes instantly.

Right there, Neptune has the happiest smile the ravenette has ever seen.

 ** _Pointed at Blanc._**

 ***CRACK***

"I feel for the poor tree suffering from your not-jealously," Vert comments sadly from her spot nearby. "Shall I prepare myself for your incoming not-anger?"

"Shut it, would you?" Tearing her eyes away from the sight of suffering, the ravenette shoots a pointed look at the blonde. "Did you come here just to try and mock me?"

"Personally, I believe you should not use the word 'try' when I am clearly succeeding," the Leanboxian CPU jokingly replies, earning herself an ever stronger glare. "But no, I was merely after a few adorable pictures of our resident couple. Now that I have caught you amidst such an unhealthy act, however..."

"Oh, no..." Noire can only roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, yes." Vert nods, finally turning towards the ravenette. "There is nothing inherently wrong with stalking, but you should find a pure motive for such a thing, like fondness, love, lust or just the will to see seemingly underage girls acting adorably; _not_ jealously."

"... Do you _want_ to be arrested? Because that's how you get arrested," comes the ravenette's incredulous reply. "And I already told you, _I am **not** jealous,_ " she repeats forcefully, somehow shooting even more annoyance at the blonde. "Hell, I don't even like girls! I'm just happy for them, alright? They both like being around each other, Neptune is pestering me less and less, and Blanc is actually learning how to do more than smash things! What's there to not like about this outcome?"

Aside from the pain that comes whenever Noire thinks about the lilac-haired girl not visiting anymore, that is. And the hollow feeling that appeared at the realization that Neptune will _never_ smile at her the same way she smiles at Blanc. And the melancholy which attacks every single time she imagines the Planeptunian CPU hugging the brunette instead of her, like she used to do so often. And...

"..."

What a stupid ending this is...

"That is quite the sad expression for someone who is happy, no?"

"Huh?" Immediately, the ravenette snaps out of her thoughts, coming face to face with a worried Vert. Not a moment later, annoyance returns to her features. "I-I'm not... What do you even have to do with this? You're being surprisingly nosy today."

"You cannot blame me for being worried, especially when you have spent the past _seven_ _weeks_ spying on these two."

"I-I did not—" the Lastationite CPU starts, only to catch herself and settle for a glare instead. " _How_."

At that, Vert simply winks at her. "I was also there, of course~"

Noire scowls. "... You're sick."

"And you are jealous," the smirking blonde shoots back. "Honestly, what was the last time you spoke to Neptune? Or, heavens, to _Blanc_?"

"Approximately not your business ago," comes the ravenette's dry response. "For God's sake, why can't you see that I'm alright?!"

"Because that is impossible, for one," Vert retorts, her smile disappearing as a sigh sounds. "Honestly... It seems our conversation is not progressing at all."

 _Of course_ it isn't, Noire muses to herself as the blonde adopts a pensive expression; nosy people are just annoying, after all. So what if she's just a little bit mad at this outcome?! The one and only CPU of Lastation doesn't need somebody who's not even involved to try and tell her how she should act!

And if that somebody is a rival CPU, that's just one more reason not to hear her out.

"... I see." As if listening to her thoughts, Vert lets out a big sigh. "Perhaps this is not the best manner to make you understand. In that case, I have no choice..." The woman's right hand lets go of the camera and ventures into her trench coat's pocket, coming out with a slip of paper which she presents to the ravenette.

Noire raises a suspicious eyebrow at that, slowly taking the note and bringing it to her face. "These are... directions? What for?"

"For me to shine light upon the darkness in your soul," Vert responds in a grand tone, giving her friend a serene smile. "In other words, to make sure you'll no longer attempt to murder any trees."

At that, the ravenette scowls. "You're so funny, aren't you..."

"In any case, do visit this area approximately an hour from now," the blonde woman continues, taking her camera with both hands and once again turning towards the two girls nearby. "I shall probably be done here by then~"

"I know you're a weirdo, no need to make it even more obvious," Noire grumbles under her breath, even as she stores the paper in her inventory. "Why should I even listen to you? I need to get some work done, a concept you probably don't understand."

"Because you'll make me very sad if you don't?" Vert offers with a small smile.

"... I'm leaving."

Done with this waste of time, she turns around and starts heading back home—

"To see someone so eager to remain sorrowful is much more sad than amusing, Noire."

The ravenette stops.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, she turns around to face the annoying woman, who is once again looking at her with what can only be worry.

It just turns out, however, that it also gives her a perfect view of the two smaller CPUs. Namely, how Neptune somehow convinced Blanc to let her rest her head on the brunette's lap.

Holding in the urge to curse out loud, Noire grits her teeth and turns away, ignoring a pair of worried blue eyes as she continues to walk.

And when the inevitable sigh sounds, she just wills her legs to moves faster.

 _'I'm not some depressed little girl, I **don't** need her help.'_

And, with that thought in mind, the ravenette heads back to the Basilicom, doing her best not to think about any of the three other CPUs.

It doesn't matter how she can't even stand to see Neptune and Blanc together for longer than a few minutes. It doesn't matter how she has been working so much there are obvious black spots under her eyes. It doesn't matter how Uni constantly asks if she's alright whenever she oversleeps a bit. It doesn't matter how K-Sha isn't acting as forward as she usually is whenever Noire is around, instead opting for worried looks and occasionally reminding her to take breaks. It doesn't matter how Kei has been visiting more often despite having her own business, sometimes just to exchange some words.

None of that matters, really.

Especially not the words of some entitled moron who thinks everybody's problems are hers to solve.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

... Noire is an idiot.

That is the one thought crossing the ravenette's mind as she finds herself standing in amidst one of Leanbox's many grassy meadows, looking around for the spot described on the slip of paper.

This is _not_ because she needs help, the young woman tells herself. She just so happens to have finished all of today's available paperwork, and opted to satisfy some slight curiosity rather than go out questing.

Which is why she's now inspecting the base of each and every vibrant tree she finds around the area, looking for some sort of rock shaped like an ugly V for whatever reason.

It's not long until she finally spots it near a few small bushes, a good meter away from a random tree's trunk. Suspicious, the ravenette crouches next to it, closely inspecting the object.

Yeah, it's a rock, Noire notes after a while, letting out an annoyed sigh. Seriously, what is she even supposed to do here? Shouldn't there be some sort of clue or message on the gray surface, pointing her towards somewhere else like a game of treasure hunting? Instead, this is just a rock which just so happens to vaguely resemble a letter. There's absolutely nothing strange in this spot...

... Save for the metallic handle placed on the ground right next to it, the ravenette realizes after a minute or so. It should also have been quite obvious to anyone as near to it as she is.

Slowly, the woman blinks at it, feeling a slight stingy sensation all over her eyes. Did she sleep too late and wake up too early again? Honestly, she can't even remember that.

Noire reaches for the handle, pulling at it only to realize it just doesn't budge. It takes several seconds for the ravenette to realize that whatever she's trying to open is actually right under her, and this is essentially an attempt to lift herself. Moving a bit farther away, she tries once again.

To her surprise, a squared trapdoor raises, somehow alongside the ground with grass and rock above it.

Now that Noire thinks about it, that grass does look a bit too plastic...

Peering into the pit she just opened up, the woman sees nothing but darkness in it, and a ladder going down on the gray wall opposite to her. In a way, the view is certainly intimidating.

Well, she's already here, so...

It's easy enough for Noire to reach for the ladder, placing both her feet on it before carefully beginning to descend into the void. Surprisingly, it doesn't even take ten seconds for her to reach ground, the ravenette almost losing her footing as her boots hit a solid floor unexpectedly.

As she stands there, the only light in her view coming from above, the woman certainly feels like going back up, but it's just not like the Lastationite CPU to be scared away by something like this—

 ***BANG***

Noire jumps in place as a loud impact sounds and all light disappears, only just barely holding in the urge to scream as loudly as possible. Hurriedly, her head snaps upwards in an attempt to find out where that came from, only to see–or rather,not see, what with the utter darkness–that the trapdoor is now closed shut.

The woman lets out a big sigh at that. Well, what now?

As if on cue, several dim green lamps flare up alongside the walls, just barely illuminating what she notes is a corridor leading to a single, wide set of stairs, everything colored the same verdant tone for her eyes.

Needless to say, this is getting quite creepy.

 _'In for a penny...'_

Despite her newfound uneasiness, Noire starts walking along the lights, reaching the flight of stairs soon enough and slowly descending into an even deeper darkness. At every few steps, another pair of green lamps light up, each a bit brighter than the last. Eventually, after a time only long because of her own leisure pace, the ravenette reaches flat footing.

Suddenly, normal lights enter her vision.

And Noire can only gape at what she sees.

The corridor continues, of course, now with the true color of the walls–a soft cream green, as it turns out–clear for her to see without any colored lamps to interfere. However, there is something quite unusual here.

Namely, the many large frames housing photos along the walls, some familiar and others not much so.

From where she can see, they all include Neptune and Blanc.

 _'... Is this that stalker's collection or something?'_

The woman can't help but shudder at the thought. What sort of things is she about to witness here...?

Slowly, Noire starts walking forward, eyeing the first one. It shows the girls clad in winter clothes, with Neptune excitedly building a snowman while Blanc just watches on, all the while the twin Candidates can be seen playing tag in the background alongside that maid of theirs.

The ravenette can't help but scowl at the mere sight.

Then she sees a small plaque housing a short message under the image.

 _'To feel happiness is the goal of any living being. Then, wouldn't feeling others' happiness count just as much?'_

"Huh?"

Needless to say, it's a stock message, the sort anyone could find a variation of just about anywhere.

In other words, just a useless cliché.

As her legs continue to push her forward, scarlet eyes focus on the next one, placed on the other wall this time, displaying the two girls, clad in swimsuits, comfortably watching the sunset together as they sit next to one another on the beach's sand.

Noire grits her teeth at that.

As expected, yet another plaque is present.

 _'Even the most common clichés hold some importance. They are often repeated for a reason, after all.'_

This is Vert's doing, isn't it? What, she can even guess what the ravenette is thinking?

Is this some attempt to 'teach Noire better' or something? How infuriating...

It won't work.

With a huff, the woman turns to the following picture, this one showing the lilac-haired girl and the brunette seated amidst a grassy field of white flowers, both obviously happy as they talk to each other.

The ravenette's hands ball into fists.

 _'To some, an image like this might signify love. To others, it is simply peace. What is its meaning to you?'_

"Annoyance...!"

What else is she supposed to feel?! Just because somewhere along the way they became a thing doesn't mean they can just... act like this! Like they're _always_ having the time of their lives!

Can't those girls think about anyone besides themselves?! Just watching them is sickening!

Impatiently, Noire snaps her head towards the next image, this one clearly taken on the same occasion of the last, except a bit later as the Planeptunian CPU is happily lying on the other girl's lap.

 _'A simple glance is enough to understand many things. What do you understand from this photo?'_

The ravenette almost scoffs at the question. At this point, she's sure Vert didn't even try.

What she understands from the photo? Well, that's obvious!

That they're on a date. That they're enjoying the day. That they're together.

That they're happy.

... But she already knew that.

At the stray thought, Noire lightly shakes her head. She won't be guilt-tripped by such an amateurish work...!

There's nothing for the ravenette to even feel guilty about!

Feeling her impatience rising, she once again turns towards the other wall, where the following frame is. In it is an image of Neptune and Blanc snuggling together on the latter's bed, looking quite comfortable at it.

A rapier almost is summoned to Noire's hand.

 _'To see another living in comfort and long for such a feeling is one thing. To wish them not to live like that is another.'_

For the first time since descending here, the ravenette actually falters.

It's not like that, not at all! She never said those two didn't have the right to be happy together or anything of the sort!

Noire just... She just wanted another route! Another less infuriating path for the world to have taken! Not for either of them to lose one another!

This message has nothing to do with her! Vert got it wrong, simple as that.

That's the end of it.

The photo which comes after is quite normal-looking: in the Loweean Basilicom, Neptune is on the process of glomping a startled Blanc, who seems to be trying to push the lilac-haired girl away; yet, on a closer look, her hands are actually moving to reach around the Planeptunian CPU's waist, as if to catch her instead.

 _'A thought tells more than words, but an action holds more weight than a thought, but a feeling reveals more than all of them together.'_

 _"I must admit, I have never seen anyone classify 'jealously' as a 'good reason.'"_

As Vert's earlier words come to mind, the ravenette actually winces for once.

A moment later, she blinks.

Why did she actually feel that one?

... Ah, that's right. It might affect Noire somewhat, but that's not because it's true; rather, it's just so straightforward, so heavy-handed, that she can't help but feel its effect.

Something like this was to be expected. The Leanboxian CPU reached the wrong conclusion, so of course, along this factually incorrect line of thought, she'd employ progressively powerful tricks, to the point even an innocent person would feel guilt.

That definitely makes sense. It has to be the answer.

Pushing the earlier message to the back of her mind, Noire turns her head just as another image crosses her view. This one shows the two girls eating pudding together at one of Planeptune's cafes, with Blanc actually smiling widely alongside the lilac-haired girl.

She looks so... different from before, the ravenette realizes. In a way, it's almost scary.

That sort of happiness... Did she ever see it before on the brunette's face...?

 _'Change happens all the time, no matter how you might not wish for it.'_

Right, that's obvious, but... when so much changes all at once, it doesn't feel alright at all...

... No, wait!

Noire shakes her head, trying to get rid of that line of thought.

After all those other stupid plaques, she can't fall for this one! It's just a cheap mind trick, trying to convince her she's got a problem at all costs! Hell, the messages are even changing subjects by now, proof of how their objective is just to guilt-trip Noire as much as possible, rather than hold a coherent conversation!

Besides, what's with the stupid cliché line? Of course things change, that's how the world works!

It's obvious by now that Vert was just writing whatever she thought sounded good at the time, there's no doubt.

Even if... each message feels a bit weird... like they're scratching at her in some way.

Then again, that's the point, isn't it? That's what Vert was going for. A bunch of lines which will affect Noire somehow, whether true or not.

That woman sure is cunning when she feels like it. How unsettling.

Once again, Noire directs her eyes towards the other wall, looking at the picture coming up next. It shows Neptune playing with Ram—well, frantically running away from her, who's holding a bunch of books which the ravenette's pretty sure are about to be used improperly—while Blanc reads a story for Rom in the background, both seated on a pair of brown cushions on the ground. A bit to the side, Nepgear and Financier look embarrassed as they talk amongst themselves and observe, no doubt worried about the mess about to be created.

Somehow, the image feels... complete...

... But it shouldn't be like that.

 _'To accept the present is the only path to reaching the future.'_

As she reads that, the ravenette almost feels like letting out a laugh.

What sort of message is this? 'You lost, accept it'? 'You can't do anything more about it'? 'Suck it up and stop acting like a psycho'?Now that's just stupid, idiotic, demeaning, and about several other adjectives Noire can't think of on the top of her head.

Well, to be fair, of course it'd be something like this. There's no doubt that the Leanboxian CPU thinks she's too focused, to jealous, on those two getting together, to the point she's going insane.

Obviously, she's not. At all. Period.

So what if the ravenette follows those girls around on an almost weekly basis? So what if she can't help but feel _sick_ at their overly lovey-dovey act? That doesn't mean anything! It just so happens she's curious about what they're doing, but doesn't really have the stomach to digest all the sickeningly sweet couple stuff they do!

Honestly, Vert's assuming a looooot of things here.

Noire will be sure to share her thoughts on this stupidity once that woman decides to stop hiding.

Now sure about what to expect, scarlet eyes turn towards the next image.

And, just like that, Noire comes to a stop.

This time, the photo which greets her is quite different from the others.

Basically, there is no Blanc in it.

Instead, what is displayed is a surprised ravenette in the process of yelping as Neptune suddenly hugs her from behind, the latter's expression as overly happy as ever.

It's an old picture, taken by a maid long ago after a brief meeting between the CPUs. However, it feels much more important than that.

Noire can remember it like it was hours ago.

 _'Even as the world changes, however, one mustn't let go.'_

Let go...? What did Noire let go of?

It's then that an earlier question sounds in her mind.

 _"What was the last time you spoke to Neptune? Or, heavens, Blanc?"_

She can't even remember. Maybe two months ago, aside from a couple calls here and there?

Calls made by Neptune, that is. And just one by Blanc for some small talk, no doubt on that pudding eater's insistence.

For all her complaints about the lilac-haired girl disappearing from her life, did she even make any effort to avoid that...?

Still, the same can be said about Neptune! She just stopped hanging out with Noire all of sudden, throwing her away the moment she got together with Blanc! She's also at fault here!

... Except that's a bald-faced lie, isn't it?

Neptune stopped hanging out with her, that's true, but... she did try to invite the Lastationite CPU to hang out several times before. And what did the ravenette say?

 _"I have work to do."_

 _"As the CPU of Lastation, I don't have time to play with you whenever you want."_

 _"Unlike you, I care about my responsibilities."_

 _"Did you even finish your work today?... Knew it."_

 _"Look, I can't just waste time right now."_

 _"Work. Paperwork. I'm doing it right now. Just go pester Blanc or something."_

Noire really screwed up on that front, didn't she?

What the hell was she doing?

Slowly, the woman's feet continue to move, bringing closer the following picture. On it, Blanc is seated amidst what appears to be a library, reading a book as expected. She's not alone, however, as Noire is peering from over the former's shoulders, exchanging some words with her about the contents of the texts.

They were researching about several matters in order to plan an international event, the ravenette remembers that. She never interacted that much with the brunette, but whenever it did happen, the mood was always nice, friendly. Each girl valued the other's knowledge in a way Neptune—who's not exactly dumb but also not a bookworm either—would never be able to.

The truth is that they were never full-blown friends, but, if Noire had done something, there's no doubt they'd have been.

 _'Even a single thread lost eons ago can be found once more with enough effort.'_

... That's right, she can still change that. Even though she and Neptune are together, Noire can still form a link with Blanc.

Whether she wants to is the question.

The ravenette never felt particularly interested in the brunette to become true friends with her... or at least that's what she thought. The fact that she always enjoyed their time together, rather than feel some sort of indifference, is enough proof that's not the entire story.

Why did Noire stay away from Blanc? Why did she always keep a distance between the two of them, even as occasional interactions threatened to shorten it? Why did she always resist when it came to getting to know the brunette better?

It doesn't make sense. Nothing does. There was absolutely no reason for the Lastationite CPU to act that way.

Unless...

Because she was too focused on Neptune, she never looked at anyone else aside from Uni and K-Sha, and the latter took quite a mess for it to happen. Because she never looked at anyone else, she tricked herself into believing she was Neptune's most special friend, pointedly ignoring everything about Blanc. Because she ignored Blanc, it felt as though she and Neptune came out of nowhere. Because it felt like it came out of nowhere, the ravenette felt as thoithher victory had been stolen, and so she was incredibly...

Noire freezes, her eyes widening at a sudden though.

Oh, Goddess, no.

No, no, no, no, no.

Vert did _not_ just succeed.

Please, True Goddess, do _not_ give any measure of victory to that annoying woman.

With panic raising in her mind, the ravenette starts once again to walk forward. It doesn't last, however, as the end of the corridor draws near, and Noire's feet slowly come to a stop. Scarlet eyes focus on the elegant wooden door placed in the middle of the wall before the woman.

Then, they look upwards, towards the very last framed photo placed right above the doorway.

On it, there are three girls: a sleeping ravenette, slumped against the white metallic wall; a snoring lilac-haired girl, leaning on the former's right arm; a resting brunette, almost mirroring the previous one on the left shoulder.

The four CPUs had worked themselves to exhaustion setting up a global fair, in which people all over the world, from Zelwinds to even Britain, came to see what Gamindustri as a whole had to offer.

Of course, the one to take the picture was an undoubtedly amused Vert herself.

But even more interesting is the line beneath it.

 _'There are all kinds of love, each as unique as the others. For every one you don't possess, ten more are yours. Can you see them, I wonder?'_

For the longest of whiles, Noire simply stares at the message, alongside the photo above it. It's so dumb and cheesy, but..

A multitude of thoughts swirl around the ravenette's mind, each one brought about by this experience.

Then, after several moments...

Noire chuckles.

This is annoying. Stupidly annoying. Hellishly annoying. _God_ , she feels like punching something right now.

However, that doesn't change one simple fact.

"Alright, you goddamned stalker. You won," the ravenete mumbles with a smile as her hand reaches forward. Without hesitation, the woman touches the metal knob, holding onto it.

"Might as well admit it face to face."

In a single movement, she twists it, pushing the door.

It swings open without any resistance.

* * *

Brightness.

That is what attacks the ravenette's eyes as she peers into the room. Little by little, her feet bring her forward as her eyes adjust to the new environment.

Then, she stops at once, gaping at the sight.

The room, if it can even be called that, is actually more like a planetarium, shaped like the half of an orb and displaying innumerable photos, no doubt all resized in order to fit. It just so happens, however, that what is shown aren't stars.

Instead, it's all Neptune and Blanc together.

Having a picnic, competing in a game, just relaxing together... Each and every image holds an entire story, and Noire can't help but be taken in by all of it.

Somehow... it does feel infuriating, but not nearly as before...

"Quite the sight, is it not?"

"... Huh?"

At the voice, the ravenette finally tears her eyes off the view and focuses instead on the one detail she ignored. Namely, the blonde woman standing by the middle of the polished white floor, facing the other side as she no doubt gazes upon the surrounding pictures.

"It is truly amazing how many moments those two shared together," Vert continues in a calm, maybe even melancholic voice. "Perhaps this is the only way to understand such a thing. You cannot help but feel overwhelmed, perhaps even long for such experiences, but that does not change how beautiful it is."

Finally, she turns towards Noire, a serene smile across her lips. "Wouldn't you agree, my friend?"

At first, the ravenette doesn't answer at all, instead just staring at the other woman before her. It's several moments later that she finally lets out a quiet laugh.

"Creepy as always, aren't you..." Noire mutters, her lips edging upwards ever so slightly. "A secret base? Filled with photos of other people? What the hell."

"I simply chose to direct my own resources into something worthwhile," the blonde replies smoothly, walking towards the one newcomer in the room. "My own little world, in which I can do anything I wish for. It is quite liberating."

"Aaaand you didn't even acknowledge the pictures." The ravenette can't help but roll her eyes, her minuscule smile receding just as the other woman stops in front of her. "Talk about a stalker."

"Well, you did enjoy the sights quite a bit, if your delay to reach this place means anything."

"... Now _that_ is none of your business." Even as she says that, Noire still averts her eyes, only to realize what is shown anywhere but the floor and focus there. "Still... you were right."

"Were I?" Vert asks in a voice so friendly it's almost annoying. "About what, I wonder?"

"You just were, okay?" Finding some courage, the Lastationite CPU focuses once more on the other woman. "Honestly, this little idea of yours was very stupid. This is the sort of thing I'd expect a kid to come up with. Hell, even your messages were just overly dramatic and idiotic."

The blonde's smile only widens at those words. "But...?"

"... But you were right. I just thought I'd admit it personally," Noire finishes, letting out a long sigh. "Which makes me a bit mad, since I can't even chew you out on wasting my time."

"My, you needn't sound so disappointed at that," Vert replies jokingly, joining both hands in front of her before continuing. "In any case, what shall you do now?"

That question actually gives the ravenette some pause. At this point, what _should_ she do? No, that's actually an obvious question... "How" is the real problem.

"I wonder," she answers after a moment, shooting the other woman a smile. "But it'll surely be something."

It's not as if sulking around for weeks amounted to anything, after all.

"Then, may I suggest something?" the Leanboxian CPU offers, her smile growing fonder by the second. "These girls have the sort of relationship which brings a smile to any onlooker. They are happy, and so they make others happy. Should you remain close to them, I am sure you'll witness amazing things, no matter how simple they actually are. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"... I think I do," Noire admits, letting a frown reach her face. Those two might act sickeningly sweet around each other, but their relationship is still easy on the eyes, if that makes sense. If anything, seeing them interact gives you some sense of peace... unless you're far too busy being a jealous moron to notice. "... For a hopeless deviant, you sure give out some nice advice."

"..." As expected, Vert's smile twitches. "As straightforward as always, I see."

"Well, of course." At that, a small smile comes back to the ravenette's features. "This is me, love it or leave it."

The Leanboxian CPU almost lets out a chuckle at that. "I suppose that is true—" It's then that she stops, noticing something quite obvious. "... Wait, where are you going?"

"Hm?" Just like that, Noire stops in her tracks right by the doorway, turning around to face the other woman. "What? I'm heading out. It's not like I can do anything about this whole thing from down here."

"Indeed, but should you not calm down and think things through first?" Vert suggests, her expression somewhat nervous. "Heavens, you mustn't be so forward."

"Please, I'm not you." The ravenette almost laughs out loud at how the blonde's serene expression nearly shatters at that. "But, really, I'll be fine. I just can't sit around doing nothing after you went and made me think about everything."

"... I see." Vert lets out a long sigh. Even so, the smile which reaches her lips soon after is genuine. "In that case, I see no reason to stop you."

"Good." Noire shoots back a smirk. "I doubt you'd be able to."

If the malicious grin which crosses the blonde's face is of any indication, she'd gladly have accepted the challenge had things gone differently.

That's good, the ravenette notes as she finally turns towards the door. Anything else and her opinion of the Leanboxian CPU might have fallen even further.

Without further wait, she grasp the doorknob—

"Just try not to mess up," Vert suddenly speaks up, her tone so far from serious one might even think she meant the opposite.

In truth, she may as well have wished good luck, which is why the Lastationite CPU simply lets out a chuckle at that.

"You're so annoying, you know that?"

Just as a laugh sounds from behind her, Noire pulls the door open.

And thus, she steps outside.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

As the ravenette closes up the hidden entrance, she can't help but feel like a big weight has just been taken off her shoulders.

Then again, it might have been just the somewhat heavy trapdoor.

... Well, that doesn't really matter right now, does it?

Taking a deep breath, the woman's eyes wander around the grassy plains, just as the breeze hits her. Almost immediately, a yawn comes, a helpful reminder that she really should go rest soon. And that's pretty unfortunate; resting isn't particularly easy when you have a lot in your mind.

She might as well start thinking about her next course of action.

Letting out a grunt, the woman reaches for her own back as she stretches, her body finally showing signs of tiredness. She's been acting off for quite a while, hasn't she? If even Vert of all people noticed it, just how many people did Noire worry with her stupidity? Uni? Kei? K-Sha?

Pretty much everyone she knows?

"Haaah..."

Just like that, a frown mars her lips. This might take a while to correct.

Her stretching done, Noire lets out a sigh before bringing her right hand up, just in time for a black smartphone to appear in her grasp.

Everything was wrong; that's the easiest way to explain these past weeks. There was not a single thing right with feeling sad and exhausted for days on end, and much less with her unhealthy stalking habit.

In that case...

Without hesitation, the ravenette presses her finger against the screen a few times, selecting a certain number in particular from her contacts list. That done, she brings the device to her ear, and proceeds to simply wait.

That's right, everything was wrong. This is a big mess she her stubborn, childish and jealous self created. As such, she has to fix it, the woman notes as a slight smile crosses her lips.

Starting with the hard part.

"Hey, Blanc."

 _"N-Noi—?!"_

As a startled response comes in an instant—perhaps shocked by the uncharacteristically calm voice, or maybe simply surprised by the caller's identity—the ravenette can't help but let out a chuckle.

She doesn't know whatever will happen from now on. Even now, after her so-called 'acceptance,' the thought of those two as a couple still stings quite a bit. There's no way things will just go back to how they were before this all started.

Still, even when faced with such uncertainty, even when doubts threaten to surface in her mind, she can't stop a simple thought from voicing itself.

 _'This might actually turn out alright.'_

It isn't an unfamiliar line. Rather, it's quite the opposite; something which she has thought several times during these past months, far more than she can possibly be proud of, all in order to make her pitiful, borderline delusional self feel better.

However, as the Lastationite CPU opens her mouth once again to speak with the girl she probably hated not even two hours ago, there is one slight difference, a stark contrast she can't help but notice.

Because this time, unlike all the others...

"Say, there's this one book fair happening..."

... Noire actually believes it, even if shakily.

It's certainly not ideal, but she'll take it.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **And there we have it, a jealous Noire story with a happy ending!**_

 _ **To be honest, I always felt that there's a lack of something like this around the Neptunia Archive. Whenever a ship happens, most of the authors I've seen have this tendency to either erase any troublesome characters from existence somehow, or even outright make them villains. Thus, here is my answer to them! A story in which Noire, one way or another, comes to accept what happened! Well, sort of.**_

 _ **In any case, this is it. The newest product of my delusions. I wonder if people will actually enjoy it.**_

 _ **Well, I suppose I shouldn't start acting all meek and shy at this point.**_

 _ **I hope this doesn't become just another random one-shot you all will forget by tomorrow. Then again, what can I do if it does? I'm just a writer, after all.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's about it. Whether you liked it or hated it, be sure to leave your thought as a review!**_

 _ **With that, I shall focus on writing my next daydream! See y'all next time!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"..."

With the same serene expression she is known for, Vert continues to stare at the closed door behind which Noire disappeared, as if waiting, or rather hoping, for her to return any moment now.

Coincidentally, that's exactly what the Leanboxian CPU is doing.

"..."

After a full minute, however, her smile finally falters as doubts begin to sound in her mind.

Is she... really gone?

"..."

Another thirty seconds pass by, the woman's patience wearing thin.

This is looking more hopeless by the second.

"..."

It's only when two minutes are complete that it finally hits Vert. Noire isn't coming back. That was the end of their interaction.

"... Heh," the blonde chuckles. Of course, that was to be expected. The ravenette isn't the sort of player who returns to an earlier stage after its completion.

Finally giving up on the prospect of the Lastationite CPU's return, Vert takes a deep breath, bringing a hand to cup her own cheek as another finds its spot supporting her considerable chest...

... and proceeds to let out a _muffled scream_ through gritted teeth, her serene expression gone in an instant.

She failed.

Well, not _completely_ , but she failed all the same.

Noire was supposed to _understand how cute those two are together_! She was supposed to agree that they're _adorable_ , even individually!

 _She was supposed to join Vert in her holy mission to capture as many of those two's delightful moments as possible!_

Giving up on maintaining her composure, the woman stomps the ground in frustration. Nepgear understood it, Financier understood it, gosh, even _Kei_ understood it!

 ** _Kei!_**

 _So why couldn't Noire?!_

Without a second thought, the Leanboxian CPU brings up her glove and bites into it, not caring in the slightest that such a barbaric action would make Chika have an aneurysm. What sort of ending is this?! It's not a Bad End, that's for sure, but she's nowhere near satisfied with a Normal End!

Did she choose a wrong line of dialogue during their conversation?! Why, that must have been it! For once, Vert actually failed spectacularly in her attempt to conduct a conversation, to the point she couldn't even direct their exchange towards where she wanted!

She didn't see an opening, but that is no one's fault but hers!

As the self-proclaimed Queen of VNs, that brings such an unspeakable amount of shame, to the point Vert just wants to...!

"Argh!" Letting out a roar, the woman runs her hands through her hair, tousling what was once in a perfect state. Clearly unsatisfied with the minuscule amount of frustration such an action managed to unload, she summons her spear, only to throw it as hard as possible against the metallic floor, causing a loud 'clang.'

And that leaves only a disheveled woman alone in a room filled with monitors, panting from the fit she just threw.

... Well, that was quite unsightly of her.

As her breathing normalizes with a last sigh, Vert reaches down to take her weapon, storing it in her inventory soon after. Raising back to her feet, she begins to move towards the door, all the while wondering what to do next.

Noire was a failure, that's true. But perhaps she was simply too much of a difficult target to convert.

Let's see... Would 5pb. be interested in such a thing, perhaps? She does seem the type to enjoy cute—

 ***Bzzt***

"Hm?"

Feeling a strange, essentially immaterial vibration coming from nowhere, Vert summons to her hand a white smartphone. Pressing a button by its side, the screen lights up, revealing several notifications. One in particular catches the woman's interest, and she doesn't hesitate to touch it.

"...?!"

What she sees has her eyes widening considerably.

It's a message, that much is obvious. It just so happens, however, that it is _not_ just any message.

 ** _I'm going to the book fair in Lastation this weekend with Blanc and Neptune._** ** _I only called Blanc, but she wanted to bring Neptune, so... yeah._** ** _To be honest, this is pretty annoying. I think I'll be ignored all day long by those two. Then again,_** ** _I suppose it'll serve as some training for my patience._**

 ** _Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Do whatever you want with this information, I don't care._**

As for the sender, that much is beyond obvious. Even without the small name written above these words, Vert could have guessed who it was easily enough from the tone alone.

Still, she can't help but feel surprised, stunned, shocked. As a matter of fact, for the longest of whiles the blonde just stares at the device, wondering whether this is real.

And then, after what feels like an eternity...

"... Heh."

She cracks a smile.

"Hehehe... Hahahaha... Hahahahahahahaha..."

It's not long until she begins to laugh nonstop, with the sort of enjoyment that would probably have even Chika wondering whether to send her to an asylum.

"Hahahahahaha... Hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!"

As the laughing grows stronger, Vert throws her head back, looking positively _insane_ from so happy. Then again, how couldn't she? _Especially_ in this situation.

Because, you see... this is it.

It's official.

Goal obtained .

Platinum Achievement.

 _She freaking did it._

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _ **Good. End. Reached.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **•Pudding, Coffee and Black Jelly by the Side•**

 **~END~**


End file.
